Andrew Kamarov
Andrew Kamarov (Rus: Андрей Камаров) is a minor character in Criminal Case. He played a central role in Murder-Go-Round (Case #71, or Case #15 of Pacific Bay) and a minor role in Under the Skin (Case #73, or Case #17 of Pacific Bay). Profile Andrew is a juvenile with blond messy hair and dark brown eyes. He is the son of late Russian community boss Nikolai Kamarov and the deceased Odette Kamarov. Role in Case(s) Murder-Go-Round The first time Andrew was mentioned was when Nikolai budged in the Pacific Bay police station alerting the team Andrew was kidnapped by his mother's killer, and didn't hesitate adding his son's rescue to his list of demands. The investigation took longer than Nikolai thought, so he was moved to kidnap Sue Xiong in knowing Andrew's whereabouts, resulting in his arrest due to his alleged mental instability and threatening a citizen with a hand gun. Moments after Tammy Baker (Andrew's nanny) was indicted for grand homicide and kidnap, Amy Young and the player headed off to Tammy's apartment only to know Andrew was okay all along. Amy didn't hesitate to extract Andrew out of the flat. The reunion between Andrew and Nikolai wasn't a happy ending at all as Nikolai engaged in juvenile abuse (through high-pitched screaming at Andrew), forcing Chief Marquez to send Amy and the player to intervene with Nikolai to behave in front of Andrew, in which Nikolai wanted Andrew to continue Nikolai's feud against the Chinese community when he became of age. Under the Skin Moments after his father's murder investigation was solved, Yann Toussaint's wife Jessica requested the player to help her find her son, James, who went missing whilst looking at the fireworks in the Chinese Parade which re-opened after Nikolai's killer was indicted for grand homicide. and the player managed to find a drawing in which James drew himself alongside Andrew.]] Yann took the player on an urgent mission to find James but all they found was a rattle toy at the parade, which eventually led them to Sue Xiong, who admitted she found James and escorted him to the Chinese temple for safety. Yann and the player then headed off to retrieve James from the Chinese temple but only found a drawing of James and Andrew during the process. Knowing Sergei Yablokov would be the one to take care of Andrew (following Nikolai's horrendous death), Yann and the player had to talk to Sergei, but Sergei was surprisingly revealed to have taken good care of both James and Andrew, in which James became friends with Andrew. Although Sergei admitted he wouldn't be a good foster parent to Andrew, he honoured Yann's request to take care of Andrew when needed. With the Toussaints reunited, Yann and his family went back to the parade. Case Appearances *Murder-Go-Round (Case #71, or Case #15 of Pacific Bay; during the Additional Investigation) *Under the Skin (Case #73, or Case #15 of Pacific Bay; during the Additional Investigation) Gallery Nikolai-App-C15.png|Nikolai Kamarov, Andrew's late father. OKamarovPacificBay.png|Odette Kamarov, Andrew's late mother. TBakerPacificBay.png|Tammy Baker, Andrew's former nanny. Sergei-A2.png|Sergei Yablokov, Andrew's foster parent. Family_Photo.png|A family photo of the Kamarovs, featuring (from left to right) Nikolai, Andrew, and Odette. Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters